Roses in the Breeze
by MoonLightMaze
Summary: Rika hates Draco, for obvious reasons of course! But then, when he steals her first kiss on the train ride to Hogwarts, can she still hate him?


**Author's Note: I don not own Harry potter or anything else you recognise. It all belongs to the, the only J K R!**

* * *

I hate the weather, especially its unpredictability. You expect the weather report that the skinny girl on tv says to be true and even make plan which rely completely on her words. You believe that everything will be perfectly as she said. In my case she had said we could expect a clear day, blue sky starching till the eyes could see and humidity-zero. But no. My expectation had to fall. My rotten luck had to get in the way do everything opposite to what I want. The weather completed denied the weather report and the sky was brewing up a storm, thick black clouds crowded till the end of the sky and humidity-over the roof.

I sat in the car, fidgeting my fingers nervously. My mother place her hand on my fidgeting fingers, her fingers cold from the rain. I looked at her and she smiled, her brown eyes reassuring me. I nodded. We stayed silent.

The car smelled weird and I wasn't what you would call clean either. From what I could see, through the little light that penetrated in the drizzle, it was covered in a thick seam of dust. The foot-carpets seemed to be smudged in grease and the handles-I'm to scared to inspect it.

Either way, I will blame all this to my bad luck and the awful weather. If both of them had even the slightest courtesy of going my way, then the electricity pole near my home wouldn't have fallen under pressure from the down pour and wouldn't have cut out the power to my alarm clock.

I had laughed hysterically when I realized why the alarm hadn't gone off. I sounded like its straight form home alone but if laughter could fix anything, it should have fixed my mother car. We had gotten ready hurriedly. She didn't even have the time to make breakfast s we left with empty stomachs. Half way out of the suburb, the car began to huff and cough as if it had emphysema. Its not like my mother knew how to fix a car, I mean it had taken her 10 years to just earn the driving part. And oh, if you are wondering- no its not magical. Its just a normal muggle ford.

So had to get out of the car, in the drizzle mind you, and look for a ride to the station. My mother in her stylish black skirt, shining blue shirt and high stilettos just had ti wve her hand and the first car which rode by us, stopped to give us a lift. It came as no surprise to me. My mother was beautiful. I always admired her. Her beige skin din't change color to a blotchy pink when she blushed or a ghostly blue when she felt cold or a sickening green when she was feeling under the weather. He brown eyes were huge and her silky black hair reached her waist.

Me on the other hand, had the same skin tone but no way as flawless as hers. It was not that I had craters of pimple erupting or anything like that, it was just, just not so perfect. My hair was brown and I had tried to keep it in place with a loose braid but the drizzle had made my bangs stick out. My eyes, were a gaudy color. I hated it. It was bizarre mix of brown and blue that just made it look gross.

I sighed slowly, not to let my mother know that I was sighing. This was were our personalities clashed. She was an optimist to the level of stupidity while I was a pessimist, thinking practically. I mean look at the situation we were in now.

The train leaves in 5 minutes and by speed this guy was driving there is no way that we can make in-ok on time.

I pouted and groaned inwardly. My cat Snufflecup was napping happily next to me and my mother was beaming. I wondered why she looked happy. I rolled my eyes and shut them. I couldn't wait to tell my mother "I told you so" I was bound to happen today and she had do something to send me Hogwarts. Maybe St. Mungo's has a secret tunnel to Hogwarts hospital wing. Maybe… I pondered even more.

Oh yeah, my mother is a healer in St Mungo's so yeah…

"Rika, stop spacing out! We are here" my mother's voice hit my ears and I skedaddled my way out of the car, picking up my cat. I frowned and wondered how we were able to get her so fast with….Oh my god! Two minutes till the train leaves!

"How did we come so fast?" I spoke as my mother put the trunk on a trolley. She didn't say anything but smiled slyly and winked at me, taking Snufflecup in her hand.

I smirked. She used magic. My Mother, so sly.

I took in the trolley in my hands, there's no way she could run in her shoes. Thanks God, my flip-flops were water proof. At least that's what the muggle shopkeeper had said.

Time to put it to test.

I pushed the trolley across the barrier as fast I could and I my heart sang to see the whistling scarlet train. I panted hard and it felt like a lump had stuck in throat. I'm lazy to even wash the dishes at home so me, maneuvering my way through the London crowd pushing this, I have no idea how it weighs though 'm sure not small, trolley was a feat I should be proud off. My mother helped me to put my trunk in the train and I held Snufflecup in my hands. My mother hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful okay. Write to me as soon as you get there. Don't forget" she said her eyes misty

"I'll be fine and I will write to you, Ma" I kissed her cheek

As I made my way towards the train, "Rika" my mother said and scooted her way towards me, her eyes worried.

"What is it? I frowned. I hoped she wouldn't mention something I had forgotten to bring.

"About what I told you over the summer, I want you t keep it a secret" she whispered as she cupped my face to look at hers.

My eyes widened and I realized what she had meant. I nodded without taking my eyes of hers.

She nodded too, her eyes welling with tears and kissed me.

"Bye Ma" I said got in the train.

I kept waved to her, as the train huffed smoke and jerked to life. As my mother's figure slowly receded to a blurry static, I remembered what she had said. The words ringed in my head. My mouth felt dry and I refused to recite what she had said. The words would rasp my tongue distastefully and I didn't want a sour start. She let her words slid to back of my head.

I put Snufflecup on my shoulder and pushed my way across the train. I had to find Seamus and Dean. They were my best friends since first year. We had always stuck together sneaking out of the common room after curfews to get midnight snack from the kitchens, pulling a few pranks, which I must say were genius and ingenious, with Fred and George and not to mention Quidditch. I don't play nor do they mind you but we talk abut it. A lot! I considered us three as the 'Silver Trio' since there is a 'Golden Trio' already but I've never told those two knuckleheads this. They would burst with laughter and pat for making a good joke. So no, you don't get to tell them either.

But this summer, I had very little contact with them. I hadn't told them that I would be in India for the whole summer so when I got back there was a huge heap of letters at the front doors and post office kept calling to collect the gifts they had sent for my birthday.

July was certainly the month with most birthdays. Mine, Harry, Neville and there's and other one too but have forgotten. It's very difficult for me to deal with number. I often forget the dates. That's why I bring the presents for harry and Neville when I come back to Hogwarts. It's easy this way.

I peeped in the compartments to finds these to till I spotted Luna. Her blond hair was sticking out and she was with a tall boy. On close inspection of his slightly hunched back and the way his hands were cupped together I realized it was Neville.

"Luna! Neville!" I called, taking Snufflecup in my arm.

They turned around and beamed.

"Hi" I said cheerfully.

"Hi" they said in unison

Snufflecup hoped onto Luna's arm and purred lazily. I smiled as Luna balanced him on her arm and started to tickle his ear.

I turned to Neville who was cradling his frog. I always wondered how people could keep a frog as a pet though.

"Say Neville, you know my mom's become your fan" I said batting my lashes and nudged him playfully

He blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "Why do say that?" he finally asked

"Well, she read about how brave you guys were in the Department of Mysteries when you fought You-Know-Who. I also think you guys were very brave" I added smiling

"It was all Harry. I didn't do anything" he fidgeted, blushing

His modesty irritated me. He was gifted but too much of a wuss sometimes to even admit it. I rolled my eyes and asked him if he had got a new wand considering that his old one had broken.

"Yes I did. Cherry and unicorn hair. We think it's the last wand Ollivander sold" he said and the words lingered for a while

"Get out of the way you three, you are blocking the way!" The voice sounded angry. I turned to see a hufflepuff prefect, his brows frowning in annoyance.

"Sorry. We'll be leaving" Luna said and started to go. I dragged my trunk but it was getting more and more crowded as many students blocked the way. I wondered what was the buzz and frowning. They were gaping at them. I laughed inwardly. Neville would become a cherry tomato if I told him.

"Oi! Where have you been?" an Irish accent sauntered in the air.

I turned to see the person I have been longing to see. His sandy brown hair had grown and few strands were failing into his eyes. He had grown taller.

"Seamus!" I lunged towards him and threw my arms around him. "I have missed you" I breathed and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I've missed you too" he said patting my head

We broke apart and I pulled my trolley into is compartment quickly and called "Luna!"

They both turned towards me and behind them I could see Harry.

"Hey Harry!" I greeted him

"Hi Rika" he said, he voice sounded a bit dull but that had to be expected. He was the Chosen One after all.

I took Snufflecup from Luna and said "You guys wanna join me? Seamus is there and I think Dean is there too. There's enough space" I said but noticed Harry's face fall.

I felt a pang when I realized it.

"No its fine. We'll use this," he said gesturing the empty compartment "besides Hermione and Ron will be joining us too" he added

"Okay then see you guys at dinner" I said and waved at them. I returned to the compartment to see Seamus putting my trunk up and Dean was talking to Ginny.

"Dean!"

"Erika" he quickly got up to give me a half hug "Where were you all summer?" he asked as he sat next to Ginny who smiling slightly

"Hey Ginny" I chirped and shook hands with her.

"Hi" she greeted me back

I sat next to Seamus. "I had gone to India for the whole summer and got back the day before. That's why I didn't contact you guys. Sorry" I apologized and my purred as if he was apologizing too. I couldn't help but smile and hearing him the other too chuckled

"Okay, okay, so did you like the present I sent you?" Seamus asked turning towards me

"We sent you" Dean corrected him and Seamus just rolled his eyes

"Yes! very much" I said and pulled the sleeves of my cardigan to reveal my wrist which was accessorized by a silver charm bracelet.

"Aww that's so pretty" Ginny said "You bought her that?" she asked turning towards Dean

He just nodded awkwardly. I snickered.

"I actually thought you had charmed it to prank me" I said as pulled my sleeves back

"I thought of doing it but this guy here stopped me" Seamus whined

"Thank god. I mean thank Dean" I said dramatically. They just chuckled

I sighed and stretched my hands an sat back. Snufflecup was asleep. I looked at Dean and Ginny. Ginny was resting her hands on his shoulders and they were holding hands. They looked god together and I wanted Dean to be happy and all but I felt bad for harry though. I had thought Ginny liked Harry but I guess she moved and to be honest who wouldn't when your crush is snogging Cho Chang. Harry's such a slow poke. If only he liked her a bit sooner.

I tuned to Seamus and we began conversing about Quidditch.

"So you said in a letter that you were going to see Puddlemere play against the Falcons eh?"

"Yeah I did. Oh it was bloody. I mean literally bloody. Wood looked like a pulp at the end of it"

"Yeah?" I gasped. I had kinda-sorta-hada-slight-small-crush on Oliver wood back in third year but who could blame me. Half the female population fawned over him. But I never told him anything. It wasn't so serious but these found out and every time they got a chance they had teased me for it.

"You should have been there Ri. You would have treated him with your healing skills. Both your wand and you-"

"Shut up" I punched hard on his abs.

"Ouch that hurt! You hit like a boy" he said though I knew he was only playing. I was the who was hurt but I managed not to wince

My stomach groaned and I sat up straight.

"Where's the lunch trolley? I'm starving!" I whined

"You want lunch now? Its' been barely half and hour since we left"

"I didn't have my breakfast" I said slowly, not wanting to waste my energy

"Why?"

Oh there goes my energy.

-Puff-

I recited the whole incident. By the time I was done, it felt as if my stomach was turning into a cannibal. Seeing my plight, Seamus took out a licorice whip from his bag and handed it to me.

"Sustain on this till she comes"

"Thank you Seamus. I'll be forever in your debt" I said as I leapt to his feet

"Oh join a theatre wont you" he cried as he lifted his legs away me.

I snatched the licorice from whip and stuck my tongue out. He just wrinkled his nose.

I sucked on the whip slowly. I didn't like sweats that much but I had to keep up my blood sugar level though. A glanced out the window, the sky looked patchy and a chilling mist stretched across the window. As we passed that, a weak sunlight made its way in between the thick clouds.

The compartment door slid open, I jolted thinking it was lunch trolley but shame it was a hufflepuff boy Zacharias Smith

"What do you want Zach?" I asked, irritated. I was in an ire due to my cannibalistic stomach

"You were in the ministry weren't you?" he asked Ginny completely ignoring me.

What! Only last year, he was running after me to go to Hogsmede with him and now he ignores me! What a Warkspurt! Okay, I did ignore him then but either way…

"Yeah, I was" Ginny said nonchalantly

"So what happened there?" his voice surged with excitement.

"Haven't you read the Daily Prophet? Its all over there"

"I have! But we all know that that's not all. What exactly happened?"

"Nothing else happened!" she twitched

"Come on Ginny, give me details. You-Know-Who was there right? Did you watch him fight? How many death eaters were there?" his eyes beamed and I twitched. His nagging was getting a bit annoying.

"Oh god, Smith! You are such a nag. I told that nothing else happened didn't I? Shove off" she hissed.

Zach was persistent. He grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and she winced. Dean looked startled. "I won't tell anyone. We are comrades! You can trust me! We are in the D.A after all. Come on Ginny! Tell me" he started to shake her had fervently

"Hey Smith, back off man" Dean hissed dangerously.

Zach frowned but still continued. Oh, the nerve. No wonder he's in hufflepuff. Hard work, grit and determination and all. But this is beyond. Just hex the dude Ginny!

"Come on Weasley. Tell me already! Don't be such-" his voice was cutoff mid way and I saw Ginny's heated up face with her wand out. Zach screamed in pain as tiny green, round, ball-ish things started to attach his face.

I bit my fingers so that I wouldn't laugh but my two best friends laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Bat-Bogey Hex! You are awesome Ginny!" Seamus cheered, holding his stomach

"Yes awesome!" Dean joined him, holding back his laughter.

"Thanks" she whispered, slightly blushing.

I just snickered lowly, still biting my fingers. I held a thumb up to her and she smiled. It couldn't control my laughter anymore and just when I released my fingers and finally gave into my chortle, the compartment became silent. My laugh, echoed awkwardly in the silent compartment and I blushed from embarrassment as my eyes fell on a stubby, actually a huge old man with a bald head. His eyes were fixated on Ginny and there was no sign of Zach. I squirmed near Seamus and whispered slowly.

"Who's he?"

"I have no idea"

I wondered if he was a teacher. If so, Ginny definitely has a reason to worry, he might give detention not that it would be the end of the world.

"My, my miss that was one heck of a hex. Bat-Bogey I presume" he said amusedly.

"Yes sir" she whispered, bowing her head

"Well nice to meet to miss, I'm Professor Horace Slughorn" he chirped and extended his hand

"Ginny Weasley, Professor" she sounded a bit confident now

"That hex was a very good one Ms. Weasley. Care to join me for lunch? I just sent out the invitation to many students to join my club and now I'm inviting you"

I frowned a little. What kind of a teacher was he? Pretty Cool, I answered myself. I looked at Ginny who seemed to contemplate. She had a oh-whats-happening-expression on her face and I couldn't help but grin. I looked at Dean. He was just staring at the huge Professor's moustache. He looked like a walrus, to be honest.

Ginny finally spoke and said "Yes sir. I'll join you"

"Marvelous. Come to compartment C then Miss. Weasley" he said and he looked at us. I was sitting awkwardly close to, I should rather say I was almost on Seamus. My body tensed as he saw me. I was the girl who laughed when everyone had stopped so it might have looked like I laughed at him. But he just smiled and nodded our way before he went out.

I sighed loudly as I relaxed.

"What a crazy bloke" Dean said, his nose wrinkled

"I know. I thought I was going to get detention"

I nodded in agreement. "But he was right you know, the hex was amazing. That'll teach that Zack not come wagging his tail and being an annoying pest"

"Yeah. But I better go guys" she said and stood up.

"Okay. Bye" Dean said and kissed her on the check

"Bye" she said and waved my hand. She closed the door as she went.

"The most amazing situation was when you laughed though Rika. That'll go straight to your book of blunders" Seamus started snickering.

"Yeah, I thought you were bonkers or something" Dean joined in to Seamus's laughter

"Shut up you two!" I pouted. In case if you are wondering, the Erika's Book of Blunders is a real deal but I'm starving too much to ponder over that

They kept laughing and I kept pouting until the cheer seeped in me. We laughed together till a comfortable silence fell between us. I was still smiling when a sing-song voice hit my ears. I pushed the door opened like I was possessed and felt elated when the scent of food filled my nostrils. I was so hungry that I could eat a whole hippogriff. Not that I would even if my stomach was digesting itself. I'm a vegetarian by soul!

I moaned blissfully as I finished my third cucumber sandwich and relished the citrus tingle of my orange juice. I wiped my hands and made sure no crumbs were there on my face when I turned to my friends gaping at me.

"What?" I frowned

"Didn't you say you had a small stomach?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was hungry! Besides its not good manners to point out about the amount of food a lady eats you know"

"A lady she says" Dean scoffed and Seamus grinned. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine let's play!" Seamus declared.

"Yeah! Exploding Snap!" Dean beamed. Those always shared the same emotional sate of mind. It was creepy sometimes. When Seamus is feeling down, so would Dean. When he happy, he is too. It sounds a bit gay when I think about it. Did they say exploding snap?

My happiness surged as well. It was my favorite game after all.

"Okay! Exploding Snap!" I beamed.

Dean took out of pack of exploding snap cards that we had been using for the past three years or so. It was faulty. Which means it exploded faster than a normal card but that's what made it fun and dangerous as well. I had lost my brows many a time playing with them. But I didn't care. Having fun with these guys meant much more to me than a few hair.

"Oh god! It's dark already and we haven't even changed yet!" Dean exclaimed after the tenth game which for your information, I won though Seamus says otherwise. Don't listen to him.

"Yeah…"Seamus yawned and pulled his trunk out

"Ginny hasn't even come yet" Dean said looking worried

"She wont get lost or anything okay" I rolled my eyes as I took my travelling cloak. I swung it around me and adjusted the collar. As I was about to close the trunk, two glittering boxes caught my eye and I remembered with a jolt. I hadn't given Neville and Harry their presents yet! And I always do it during the train ride because the less people see me, the better. People think its okay if you don't give presents after their birthday has past but its become a tradition to give presents to Neville and Harry though. I knew their compartment so I just needed to hop over there now.

"Guys just wait for me okay? I need give these presents to Harry and Neville" I said taking the presents in hand.

Seamus nodded and Dean was too pre-occupied sticking his head out trying to find Ginny. I half rolled my eyes and pushed Dean away to get out the door. I scooted towards the compartment Harry showed me earlier and slid the door. Ron, Hermione and Luna turned towards me, their conversation shelfed.

"Hi Guys!" I beamed and Hermione quickly came near me and gave a huge hug.

"I missed you, Rika" she breathed, her ginger hair tickled my nose. I stifled the urge to sneeze.

"I missed you too" I beamed and we broke apart

"I came looking for Harry and Neville" I admitted, shoving the boxes in front of her

"Presents eh?" she smiled and continued "Harry and Neville haven't come back yet. They have gone to compartment C to have lunch with Professor Slughorn"

"Slughorn? He's a bit odd if you ask me. He invited Ginny as well for hexing Zach no less"

"Ginny? Ginny got invited too" Ron said from behind, pouting

"Yeah" I smirked

"Wait, Zach? Zacharias Smith? Why'd she hex him" Hermione frowned

"Oh, he was annoying her over what happened at the ministry. So she hexed him. It was one heck of a hex" I beamed, nodding

"Hi Rika" a gentle voice came from behind me. Neville and Ginny stood having a questionable expression.

"Hey guys! How was lunch?" I asked

"Okay. It was just a bunch of students with influential parents" Ginny shrugged

"hmmn…Where's Harry?" I asked. I could see the faint silhouette of Hogwarts already through the window already.

"Oh, he said he needed to take care of something" Neville said

Oh, that boy always had to do stuff like that. I sighed but atleast Neville was here.

"Anyway, here Neville. Your birthday present" I smiled and handed him the box covered in purple glitter paper.

"Thanks but you didn't have to get me one" he looked embarrassed and I just smiled

"Don't say that! I always give you a present on your birthday" I patted his shoulders and moved aside to let him enter the compartment.

"Okay, I'll see you later at dinner" I smiled and waved at everyone. I closed the compartment door and saw Ginny entering our compartment.

We were almost near Hogwarts so if I had to give Harry his present, I had only a few minutes. I decided to look for Harry. But that was a stupid idea. Like I knew where he was. I just walked briskly. Peeping at the compartments but he wouldn't be in a compartment would he? Just as I decided to go back t my compartment, the train finally jerked to a halt. Within a few seconds I was overwhelmed with an almost stampede of first year students.

Okay, this was pathetic. Pushed over by first years? Well, my lanky body wasn't at all strong. I knew that. But this? I struggled to keep balance and the midgets just pushed and pushed till I was cornered. It was small gap between two compartments and weirdly it had a door too. I just stood there waiting for the corridor to clear and suddenly

-SMACK!-

I didn't understand how but the door closed and it seemed to be locked from the outside! What a great start to a new term, I grimaced. My wand wasn't with me either. Okay, that was stupid. A witch should always carry her wand. My mother's pompous voice sneered at me.

I sighed. The knocked on the door fervently but the raged foot steps of the students drowned my cries for help. The corridor outside was becoming more and more silent and I became worried. I didn't understand why no one could hear me.

-click-

I heaved a huge sigh when the lock on the door opened but quickly held my breathe on seeing my 'savior'

Draco Malfoy had his patented sneer plastered on his face and his steel grey eyes looked condescendingly at me.

I stared at him not sure if I had to say thank you or not.

I decided not to. It wasn't as if he was friend or anything. I already hated him and so I didn't care if he thought I was ungrateful.

"Move aside" I said with an emotionless voice.

"So, no thank you eh?" his voice drawled as he blocked my way even more.

I stayed silent, trying to stifle the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, that's not good manners at all" he stared to move closer and I was alarmed. He was ganging up on me!

I frowned and glared at him, not moving an inch. He needed to know that I wasn't scared of him.

"You need to be grateful. If I had let you rot here, then you would have gone back to London, missing you term" he said, his voice smooth and menacingly delicate.

"Ha! As if I would miss my term for that! There are many ways to come to Hogwarts other than by train" I scowled still glaring, but my heartbeat was picking up pace

"Really. Many ways huh?" he said as his cold fingers traced my check and I froze. He was dangerously close to me and he had lowered his had so looked directly into eyes.

I backed away slightly but my back his something hard. I was trapped.

"There are many ways to show gratitude as well" he whispered into my ear, "for instance…" his voice trailed as his fingers touch my lips. My heart shuddered and I held my breath. I could feel that my skin below his fingers was going hot.

And without a second hesitation, his lips captured mine and I was swooned by his kiss. It last for a fraction of second that after we had parted I felt dazed. It felt as though it was a dream.

My eyes widened as I felt my wet lips under my finger tips and my heart began to hammer as my eyes found his. His expression was different. Different for anything I had ever seen. It was concoction f so many things. Things I had never felt before.

I stayed frozen, my eyes not leaving his. Then, without a word he left. I felt harassed but wasn't angry. I face had gone numb and my fingers trembled. I stumbled my way towards my compartment to find that Seamus and Dean had taken my things already.

I made my towards the Threstral carriages, still not thinking. I felt void yet overflowing.

The night was young and it strewed with glistening stars and a silver orb floating across the dark cosmos. I glanced at the case. Its majestic walls strong against any deluge or storm.

I suddenly felt weak as my mind was flooded with Malfoy's imagine. I could still feel his heat radiation around me and his smell blocked my mind.

_Why did he do it?_

My fingers unconsciously reached my lips. My first kiss was stolen on my first day at Hogwarts by the guy I hated with my bare soul.

_But can I really hate him after this?_

Sixth year at Hogwarts was going to be stormy ride.

* * *

** How's it? Please Review!**


End file.
